


I'm as Corny as Kansas in August

by SHeRLY MiNT BUNnY (madamboast_alot)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fallout AU, Fluff, Hetalia, M/M, One Shot, Short, Still pretty cute, may be out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamboast_alot/pseuds/SHeRLY%20MiNT%20BUNnY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm as corny as Kansas in Augu-"<br/>"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TURN THAT BLASTED SONG OFF" Arthur seethed through clenched teeth "It's like there's only 7 songs they play on that damned radio and this one just so happened to be played every third or fourth song" He sunk in to the worn couch, avoiding the protruding springs and cut fabric. "And it's annoying "</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm as Corny as Kansas in August

**Author's Note:**

> Caution there is some cursing

_"I'm as corny as Kansas in Augu-"_

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TURN THAT BLASTED SONG OFF" Arthur seethed through clenched teeth "It's like there's only 7 songs they play on that damned radio and this one just so happened to be played every third or fourth song" He sunk in to the worn couch, avoiding the protruding springs and cut fabric. "And it's annoying " He huffed

"Oh lighten up Artie" Alfred said with a smile, plopping down next to him. The couch gave an audible squeak in protest " I think this happens to be a wonderful little song!"

"It's stupid" Arthur growled, crossing his arms over his chest, wrinkling the dirty and worn clothes that draped over his thin frame.

Alfred just rolled his eyes.

"Some ones grumpy" he said as if he was trying to cheer up a child by talking funny and puffing his cheeks out.

"Of course I'm grumpy! We have little water at the moment, barely any food, and I haven't sold anything in weeks Alfred! Of course I'm 'grumpy!'. Hell! Grumpy doesn't even begin to cover how frustrated and fed up I am!" He hissed, his gaze low and deadly.

Reality of the situation at hand seemed to smack Alfred upside the head. Arthur was right. There was hardly a cap too spare. Food was scarce for them, clean water as well, Arthur hadn't sold any of his 'magical' wears on weeks, and on top of it all, their scrap metal shack they called home was slowly caving in. The rusted metal not being able to support the weight of life under its shoulders. Nothing was going right. At all.

Yet still amiss everything, a smile remained on Alfred's face, lighting up his sky like eyes.

Silence passed between the two, the only noise heard was the staticy radio playing it canny tune

_"-I'm in love I'm in love I'm in love with a beautiful guy "_ sang the voice, filling their silence. Yet soon enough, Alfred reached over to the dial, and cranked it to the right a bit, listening carefully to the small 'tick' noises it made. Finally he settled on a different station. Fast swing music started blasting from the speakers, filling the room with its charged melody.

Within moments, Alfred had grabbed Arthurs hand, and yanked him up off the couch- which groaned in relief- and began spinning the smaller of the two about.

“HEY?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Arthur cried in protest but only got a cheesy grin and a "relax, have fun will you? I promise our problems will still be there after we finish dancing"

There was a smile not only on his lips, but in his voice, as he began to twist and swing Arthur around to the music. It took a moment, but Arthur began to relax and let him self-go in the music. With every high pitched note and the fast paced beat, he found a smile upon his face as well. He couldn't help but let it spread, Alfred's was contagious. Soon enough the two had had their fill of tossing and swinging to the beat, and after several songs called it quits, before breaking in to a fit of giggles.

"See, told you, you gotta relax" Alfred teased, wrapping a strong arm around Arthur “you could _actually_ have fun for once" he said with a laugh

Arthur just rolled his mossy eyes. "I suppose I'll have to admit it really wasn't _that_ horrible." He gave a light shake of his head, but his smile began to fade ever so slightly "but here we are, still dangerously low on resources and the means to procure any "

"You know what we could do?" Alfred asked, peering over the scratched lenses of his square frames, looking over at Arthur

"We should totally sell the rights to our story and make a video game or some shit" After a second of silence, the two of them broke in to a fit of giggles. "You're such a moron" Arthur laughed, shaking his head "Yeah I know" Alfred responded with a grin smile, to which Arthur rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on doing a large multi chapter fic set in the same universe but has no connection to this one.  
> I absolutely love the Fallout game series and the expensive universe that comes with it and plan to do much more with it.  
> Any feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
